Some gas turbine engines incorporate thrust augmentors, which are commonly known as afterburners. Although provided in various configurations, an afterburner generally incorporates a structure for introducing fuel along the gas path of the engine downstream of the turbine section. In some applications, flameholders can be provided for initiating combustion of the additional fuel.